Крыса, загнанная в угол
Стена Алдуина |награда = нет |фракция = |тип = Главный Квест |английское название = A Cornered Rat |необходимые условия = |игра = Skyrim }} #Поговорить с Бриньольфом #Найти убежище Эсберна в Крысиной Норе #Найти Эсберна #Поговорить с Эсберном Возвращаемся в Ривервуд и рассказываем Дельфине все, что узнали о драконах. Следующая задача — найти Эсберна. Для этого отправляемся в Рифтен (город воров и разбойников) и находим там Бриньольфа (в моем случае он был в трактире «Пчела и жало»), который, кстати, является членом Гильдии Воров. Вам придется выполнить одно воровское задание, что бы продвинуться в поисках (на самом деле, можно не выполнять это задание, а просто спросить насчет Эсберна у бармена в трактире "Пчела и жало") . Если у вас хорошо развито красноречие можно сказать ему, что драконы не могут ждать и его задание вы выполните потом. Подробное прохождение этого задания смотрите на странице Гильдия воров. Небольшой совет — если карманные кражи не прокачены — сохранитесь перед самой кражей — чтобы в случае неудачи тут же загрузиться и попробовать снова. Выполнив задание Бриньольфа, спускаемся в подземелья под Рифтеном (идем к воде, находим лестницу вниз, и там дверь), подземелья глубокие, состоят из нескольких подуровней: *1 уровень – разбойники, убивайте всех смело; *2 уровень – штаб квартира гильдии воров (при желании можете продолжить выполнять их задания); *3 уровень – агенты талморцев, убивайте всех; *4 уровень – уровень, где вы наконец-то найдете комнату с Эсберном. Так же в Буйной фляге будет странный человек, если его ограбить, то можно получить записку, со своим описанием и именем (И рядом приписка: "Имя возможно вымышленное"), ему будет веленно не атаковать нас, и спрашивать про Эсберна. Говорите с ним, скажите от кого вы, и кем являетесь — он откроет дверь. И расскажет интересные вещи. На этом данное задание заканчивается и сразу начинается новое. Уходим через Цистерну, т.к. в Крысиной Норе будут Талморцы. *В русской версии игры возможны связанные между собой баги: Эсберн не говорит и Эсберн не открывает дверь, вследствие чего квест "замораживается". Второй баг может быть обойден через загрузку более раннего сохранения (что не всегда срабатывает с первого раза), наилучшим же способом исправления их обоих является скачивание файла по следующей ссылке (Озвучка из англ. версии, но квесты работают): http://www.xgamespc.ru/mod-games/mod-games/mod-tes-5-skyrim-fiks-bagov-s-esbernom. Файл необходимо распаковать в папку .../Skyrim/Data. Другой вариант исправления отсутствия озвучки Эсберна в квесте "Крыса, загнанная в угол" с сайта http://tes.ag.ru/skyrim/mods/patch.shtml . Для установки распакуйте архив в папку "Skyrim" (Язык русский) http://tes.ag.ru/skyrim/mods/files/Esbern_Fix_rus.7z ** . *Есть и другой способ. Просто пройдите квест, который выдает Бриньольф (надо подбросить украденное кольцо), и Эсберн как миленький заговорит с вами. *В конце концов, Вы можете зайти в . Найдите файл , сделайте резервную копию и откройте его, после чего замените написанное в этим кодом. Сохраните файл и запустите Skyrim заново. После выполненных действий Эсберн начинает говорить на русском, и дверь открывается после некоторого минутного ожидания. |Заголовок = Skyrim.ini |Текст спойлера = General sLanguage=RUSSIAN uExterior Cell Buffer=36 Display fShadowLODMaxStartFade=1000.0 fSpecularLODMaxStartFade=2000.0 fLightLODMaxStartFade=3500.0 iShadowMapResolutionPrimary=2048 bAllowScreenshot=1 Audio fMusicDuckingSeconds=6.0 fMusicUnDuckingSeconds=8.0 fMenuModeFadeOutTime=3.0 fMenuModeFadeInTime=1.0 Grass bAllowCreateGrass=1 bAllowLoadGrass=0 GeneralWarnings SGeneralMasterMismatchWarning=One or more plugins could not find the correct versions of the master files they depend on. Errors may occur during load or game play. Check the "Warnings.txt" file for more information. Archive sResourceArchiveList=Skyrim - Misc.bsa, Skyrim - Shaders.bsa, Skyrim - Textures.bsa, Skyrim - Interface.bsa, Skyrim - Animations.bsa, Skyrim - Meshes.bsa, Skyrim - Sounds.bsa sResourceArchiveList2=Skyrim - Voices.bsa, Skyrim - VoicesExtra.bsa Combat fMagnetismStrafeHeadingMult=0.0 fMagnetismLookingMult=0.0 Papyrus fPostLoadUpdateTimeMS=500.0 bEnableLogging=0 bEnableTrace=0 bLoadDebugInformation=0 }} thumb|650px|left|Главный квест - "Крыса, загнанная в угол" en:A Cornered Rat Категория:Skyrim Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Skyrim) Категория:Главный Квест (Skyrim)